


Al salvataggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare che Odino imprigioni qualcuno che considera innocente.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Steve/Loki: Il soldato non accetta la sorte destinata al dio del chaos. Così decide di andarlo a salvare.





	1. Chapter 1

Al salvataggio

Sulle pareti erano adagiati innumerevoli scudi di legno, ricoperti di rune, con al centro delle sferette di metallo, che emanavano laser di vari colori. Navicelle sfrecciavano oltre le immense e alte finestre del palazzo, che si alzava su una collina come delle enormi canne d’organo.

Steven scivolava lungo la parete, le mani appoggiate sull’oro, lo sentiva gelido sotto i polpastrelli. Socchiuse gli occhi, respirando piano, le sue iridi azzurre scattavano, osservando i diversi soldati appostati in lontananza; indossavano delle armature dorate e avevano delle lance laser in mano.

Rogers si nascondeva tra le alte colonne, sulle spalle lo scudo da Capitan America.

< Il Brifost si è aperto ad Atene, da quello che ho visto, perché quella norrena, Sif, è scesa sulla Terra. Ne ho approfittato per riuscire a venire qui ad Asgard >. Il ciuffo biondo cenere gli ondeggiavano davanti al viso. < Non posso permettere le ingiustizie. Loki alla fine era posseduto da qualcuno, me lo ha fatto comprendere Stark. Dobbiamo riportarlo sulla Terra e scoprire di cosa si tratta. Sono convinto che Thor non vede l’ora di avere la scusa per liberare e salvare il fratello >. Scese una serie di scalinate, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Devo trovare un travestimento alla svelta” bisbigliò tra i denti. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

< Sarà anche il dio del Chaos ma non può essere punito per qualcosa a cui lo hanno costretto >.

********

Loki era steso sul letto e fissava il soffitto, lanciò il bicchiere di metallo e lo riprese al volo. Innumerevoli libri erano abbandonati sul pavimento candido, alcuni di loro adiacenti alla parete di energia dorata che chiudeva la cella, dirimpetto c’era uno scranno di legno.

Il dio dell’inganno aveva i lunghi capelli neri che ricadevano sul cuscino, ai lati della bocca dei segni vermigli.

Udì dei passi e si alzò seduto di scatto, facendo fremere il suo corpo sottile fasciato da un vestito verde acido e, arcuando la schiena, adagiò il bicchierino sul pavimento silenziosamente.

Vide una figura con l’ombra dell’occhio e ghignò.

“Guardate chi è venuto a prendermi. Mr. Tutina attillata, tutto valori e libertà” cinguettò a bassa voce.

Rogers si avvicinò alla prigione.

“Con un po’ di costanza si può ottenere tutto. Sapevo che mi sarebbe bastata un po’ di pazienza e sarei stato liberato, ma non pensavo da un simile esempio di rettitudine”. Aggiunse il dio dell’inganno.

“Siamo venuti a liberarti fratello, ma fai una sola mossa falsa e ti ucciderò con le mie mani” abbaiò Thor. Era avvolto completamente in un mantello.

“Ah, ecco… Mi aspettavo proprio te, Thor” disse Loki, ticchettandosi con l’indice sulla guancia scarna.

“Stark ci aspetta, vogliamo delle rispose” spiegò Steven.


	2. I sacrifici del comando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Giá che ci sono ti chiedo che cosa succede con Tony nel continuo del fill 01.

I sacrifici del comando

Loki si accomodò sulla poltrona, accavallando le gambe, e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona, osservando Stark.

“Non mi sento molto prigioniero se mi tratti così, Stark” disse.

Tony si avvicinò a lui e gli porse un bicchiere di liquore ghiacciato. Controllò gli elettrodi posizionati alle tempie di Loki ed osservò di sottecchi una serie di schermi olografici che si muovevano nella stanza, illuminando tutto.

“So distinguere un vero pazzo sociopatico da uno solo controllato. Mio padre non ha fatto altro che assumere gente incapace di controllarsi, geni malvagi, che mi sono ritrovato tra capo e collo. Alle volte hanno anche figli, ugualmente pazzi come i padri che ereditano il loro posto fisso nelle mie industrie, che mi ritrovo a dover stanare e licenziare.

Finendo per fare la figura del cattivo” spiegò.

Loki prese il bicchiere con le dita affusolate.

“Oh, un buon capo che sa fare dei sacrifici. Dovresti spiegare a Thor come si fa, magari così quel pentapalmo diventerà un buon re”.

“Da quando il tuo scettro ha fatto cilecca, ho le visioni di un invasore. Vedo un mondo freddo, distrutto.

Per caso è lui che ti controlla, Piccolo cervo?” lo interrogò Stark.

Loki si massaggiò il mento con una mano e sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere.

“Sono contento che tu ti sia ricordato del mio drink, ma questo non ci rende amiconi. Se ti parlo di lui, finirò ammazzato” sussurrò.

“Sei condannato comunque, e lo sai. Hai fallito e nessun generale accetta qualcosa del genere. No?” domandò Stark, giocherellando con l’orologio che portava al polso.

Loki guardò il suo riflesso nel bicchiere, e ammise: “Sì, è vero, sono un morto che cammina. Tu liberi da ogni influenza e avrai le tue risposte…”.


End file.
